Finding the Past
by dooski
Summary: zack wakes up wo a memory. Slowly he discovers truths to his past, meanwhile Max is searching for her brother and the Cure, with the help of Alec. Will Zack and Max be the same when both realize what Zack has done? MA developing but not focused
1. Prologue: Zacks history

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters throughout the story unless otherwise noted  
**

**A/N: **I am not sure how I feel about this story. If you are not feeling it, let me know, I'll try and change it or just delete it.

This fic is about Zack. Centered on Zack finding his way back to his memories/Max and Max finding Zack.

ML but this is not really deep, considering the virus is around.

MA showing potential, but as of right now, not happening, only forming

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Zack's History

Zack was captured by making the choice to save Max. He was tortured in order to give up the other X5s locations. At the sight of Max (though a fake Max) he almost gave them what they wanted.

They erased his memory. His nightmares helped him to piece it together. He remembered Max. He couldn't forget her, because he didn't want to.

2 months later, he escaped Manticore a 2nd time, even less of a human by technical terms than before. He had a mechanical heart, eye, and arm. All covered by human synthetic skin.

A week after his escape, he made it to Max. He found out she, too had been captured at Manticore for a couple of months. She was overjoyed at the sight of him, she had thought he was dead. He didn't tell her what happened to him. At the sight of her, he realized he couldn't do it again. It would break him to even chance losing Max another time. Though Zack was enhanced, he wasn't immune. Losing Max another time, even just the thought of it, would be the end of him. He just knew, it would drive him to insanity.

He could picture what would happen if he lost Max. He would go to Manticore, do something stupid, try to kill them for what they'd done to her. He would get captured, and without knowing Max was safe, he would feel the burn of absolute failure. He would give all the locations in the insane state he could picture. They would all be captured again. This time, they would never be able to escape again.

He couldn't let that happen.

He let a few weeks pass after seeing Max, thinking it over before he knew he had no other choice. For all of their safety he needed to do this. It would be different this time, for one special reason- he actually had chosen it this time. In his heart, however mechanical it was, he willed it this time. For everyone's safety and well-being, he internalized the will to do it.

Zack scrawled out a note and shoved it into his pocket before traveling to the only place it could be done. On the way, he would have to get money, lots of it. This wouldn't be cheap. He swallowed his conscience- this was more important than a couple of Ordinarys. If he had to kill a couple people to get the money and ensure secrecy, he would.


	2. Not Normal

**Chapter 1: Not Normal**

The knocking on the door woke Zack up. He stared at the clock. 4 in the morning. What could anyone want at this hour?

He made his way to the door and opened it cautiously. He didn't know why he was so untrusting. It was a trait he could only imagine had been planted in him by some bad experience from his youth. Unfortunately, Zack had no idea what his youth was.

"What is it?" Zack asked the man before him. Zack was always to the point. He preferred to consider things deep in thought, he wasn't one for conversation with a stranger. Though he couldn't deny, to him, everyone was a stranger.

The man was his landlord, for the time being. Zack had told him up front it was just for one month. He had paid the money up front, as well. He couldn't figure out what the landlord wanted right now. "Zack, I know you said that you were only going to be here for a month, and I know you already paid…" the man hesitated.

Zack wanted to get to the point. It wasn't that he was impatient, he just didn't care. He was unattached. He didn't feel like dwelling on anything. He just wanted to do his job and be left alone.

At Zack's silence, the man continued. "Listen, you need to leave immediately."

Zack turned to his room. It wouldn't take long to pack, he had very few belongings. And none of them meant anything to him. But he didn't want to leave. He'd already paid, he'd already planned on staying there for another week.

The man continued, hoping he was getting through to Zack. "I'm sorry, okay. But I can't help it. I keep getting questions…"

Zack finally spoke. "I paid for 4 weeks. It's been 3. My job won't be done for another week."

The landlord nodded, looking worried. "Your job, yes. But what is your job?"

Zack frowned slightly, his first sign of emotion. "What does my job have to do with this prepaid apartment and agreement?"

The man finally got to the point. "Listen, I don't know what else to do. You aren't the only one I have to look out for. I have other people living here permanently, or at least longer than you. And you have to admit, you have made a lot of people suspicious. I'm a business man, I can't have uneasy customers, they'll leave and go somewhere else."

Zack cocked his head ever so slightly, thinking. "I'm a construction worker," he answered. "What is so suspicious about that." He wasn't really asking. He was speaking logically, as usual.

The landlord did appear to feel sorry for Zack. "Honestly, I like you. So I'm giving you one day before you need to leave. If you aren't gone by tomorrow night, I will have no choice but to call the police."

This sent alarm through Zack's body. He didn't even know why. It was like it was instilled within him, that he didn't trust cops. He felt he should do whatever possible to keep away from cops and their questions. Besides, he knew what they would ask of him. Who are you, Where are you from, What have you been doing… Zack couldn't answer any of those questions.

"I don't understand," Zack admitted. "What have I done wrong?" He wanted to know how he'd failed. That was how he looked at situations. If something went wrong, it was a problem he would need to fix for later so he would never make the same mistake twice.

The landlord stared at him sympathetically. "It's just your whole demeanor. You have this aura around you, I don't know, I know that sounds crazy. But you're very dark. And you're alone, on the move, have a good sum of money… it doesn't add up. Why are you alone with your physique?"

Zack knew what the man was trying to say. He wasn't normal. He was shady to people. An extremely good looking person logically wasn't alone in life. They had a past, they talked about it. They were open. Zack was constantly looking over his shoulder and he didn't even know why. He would have given people some answers if only he knew them himself.

The last question especially bothered Zack more than any. Why _was_ he alone? Whenever he met someone it was like he naturally shut them out. He had found himself having to make up stories, also, about his past that he couldn't remember. He didn't like lying to people on the spot, he liked having a plan. He decided the easiest way to deal with everyone's questions would be to simply not associate with anyone, therefore never bringing up the questions to begin with.

His plan was flawed, though. Clearly, he'd picked the wrong town. It was small, where everyone knew everyone. He was drawing attention to himself here merely by not drawing attention to himself.

Zack knew what he should do, smile, be happy. But he somehow couldn't find it in himself. He knew they were right. He _was_ dark and mysterious, even to himself.

Zack sighed, staring at this landlord. He couldn't risk any police. "I'll be out by tomorrow afternoon," he promised.

The landlord nodded. He pulled out a wad of cash out of pocket. "Here, this is the rent you paid me."

Zack stared at the money, confused. "You should keep ¾ of that, though. I've been living here almost my full stay."

The landlord shoved it at Zack. "No, I want you to have it. I tried to push aside their questions, I thought maybe it would be okay for one month, but they've reached the breaking point. If you leave now, you won't get any trouble when you go. And I feel badly for you." In truth, the landlord felt maybe Zack was a drug dealer. He probably didn't need the money. But the landlord was a good person, he'd never kicked anyone out before. He felt it was the least he could do for his own conscience in sending someone alone in this world out to be alone and without a home.

At the man's words, Zack accepted the money. The man wasn't really doing it for Zack anyway. He was trying to feel better about what he was doing, betraying a contract and following peer pressure of wild suspicions. But, as he'd said, he was a business man. It was in his best interests to keep his customers happy.

As Zack shut the door, he took a moment to consider what he should do next. He had planned out his next stop, but that job wouldn't start for another week. Maybe he could take this time to just relax. He had enough money. Where he'd gotten the money, he didn't know. But he could afford to rest somewhere for a week. Maybe work on being normal, getting a smile. That thought made Zack smile, not in happiness, just at the thought of how pathetic his situation was. He actually had to work on smiling.

Zack couldn't help it. He didn't know why, but a feeling of complete emptiness seemed to follow him everywhere.

He gathered up his few belongings, and plopped back on the bed. Maybe he would get lucky and not have any nightmares this time. Maybe he would wake up from a peaceful sleep and be able to leave without more questions for once. He decided against relaxing. He didn't really know what that meant anyway. He would just go onto the next job. His work was all he knew. One week early didn't matter when to him, his entire life right now consisted of barely more than 2 months.

* * *

**A/N: **again, as stated in the prologue, i'm not sure how i feel about this fic. let me know if it needs to go or if it has potential.

Though this fic is centered around Zack, he is not the only character, and besides, he can only be so interesting without a memory! More action (stray from just dark thoughts) will happen in Ch 3


	3. Chapter 2

this chapter shows what is going on right now with Max  
the next one is more development of the story

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Max was sitting away from Logan intentionally. She didn't want to get too close, and risk infecting him. She hated that things had to be this way. Just when they had finally removed their own emotional walls standing in the way, they had this one forced upon them. Max wouldn't be able to live with herself if she caused something to happen to Logan. He would die if she touched him.

Logan, too, knew that the space between them was necessary. It was a sick twist of fate. They couldn't get closer where they were. He still had hoped that he could find a cure, but he was losing his resources. Working with Max for 2 years without a decent salary was starting to show its effects. He had fewer expensive paintings lining the walls. Now his money went to only a few strict causes- finding the cure, and finding out more about Manticore.

He started pacing, another simple task he couldn't do before. The time he spent in a wheelchair taught him to be grateful for the little things, like this moment with Max, even if he couldn't touch her.

It seemed they were grasping at straws. Max hadn't heard from Zack in a couple of months, and she was of course worried. She wondered if something had happened to him. Logan was trying to help her, find out about Zack, but his resources were limited. Max knew he no longer had the luxury of chasing anything he wanted. Now he had to pick and choose which ones were the most hopeful and important.

"Max, maybe I should just stop looking for a cure."

She stared at him defeated. She, too, didn't want to place one thing above another. "Forget it, Logan. We need that cure! I'll just… go steal something."

"This time. And then what? I can't ask you to keep doing that. Besides, it's wrong."

Max frowned. Who could say what was wrong anymore! "Well I can't ask you to keep financing all of this alone. We will just have to find a way to make this work."

"Max…" Logan trailed. "We need to go about this the right way. We should look for Zack above all else right now. Chances are, he can lead you to the rest of your siblings. I want the cure just as badly as you do, but I have to realistic. What if there is no cure?"

"There _is_ a cure! There has to be. Don't worry about this right now, Logan. I'll be back tomorrow with some hard core cash. I know just what to do."

Max felt a tear forming in her eye as she sped away from Logan's headed for Joshua's. Why hadn't she heard from Zack? His disappearance couldn't have happened at a worse time. Logan was running out of finances. Without Zack, Max felt it was her responsibility to make sure all of her siblings were okay, but she had no idea where her siblings were. Zack was the only one that had known.

Unfortunately, in order for Max to do this idea of hers to get some cash, she would need a partner. She had no choice. She couldn't let Logan stop searching for a cure, but she also needed his resources to keep looking for Zack and all of her siblings.

She pulled up to Joshua's, and shoved her pride aside. It would only get in the way of the task at hand.

* * *

**A/N: **not sure how I feel about this. Lemme know if it just isn't going over well 


	4. Chapter 3

-more of Zack's thoughts, and a bit of Max's plan to get some money

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Zack pulled his small bag over his shoulder, taking one last look at the room before he left. He didn't really care that he was leaving. He didn't really care about anything.

He didn't want to fit in, he just wanted to appear normal. He knew he wasn't normal. It was all he knew. He only caught a glimpse of his past in his sleep. When he woke up from one of those dreams, he would find himself sweating, but he was never able to recall the whole dream, just pieces. The only truth he knew was just a feeling of his past. He could tell, it was horrifying. Sometimes he didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to remember. But other times, like when he had been standing in front of his landlord, he wanted to know. He wanted an explanation, but nothing came to him.

Zack only wanted a normal appearance to continue being left alone. When he looked different, he stood out, even though he tried to stand in the shadows. He didn't like conversations like the one with his old landlord. They made him question himself. People need a purpose to keep going. Zack had none. He would have tried to figure out his past, but he had short of nothing to go on.

Zack found his way to the bus station easily. He pulled out the money to buy his ticket, attempting to smile at the girl handing them out. It didn't feel right upon his face, but he did it anyway.

He could see it in her eyes, the unspoken acceptance. She believed his lying smile. She thought it was natural. Zack didn't take it as a compliment or proof that he was skilled in deceit. He took it as her own stupidity, not being able to see through. Zack always felt superior to others, he couldn't help it. He didn't know why, with him being a wandering construction worker, that he should feel better, but he did.

As Zack sat alone in his seat, he couldn't help eyeing everyone aboard. He didn't trust anyone. They all seemed shady to him. He had a lot of money on him, he had to keep aware. Also, his natural avoidance of police or questions kicked in when in situations like these- stuck in a closed space with strangers for another 2 hours.

Zack kept his hands in his pocket, clutching the paper. He had tried throwing it away so many times. It wasn't like he wouldn't remember what was on it, but he couldn't help keeping it. It was like holding this paper somehow was holding on to hope of someday discovering his past. He couldn't help himself from pulling it out and reading it for probably the 100th time, even though he already knew exactly what was written upon it.

_Your name is Zack. Always remove the tattoo._

He rubbed the back of his neck instinctively, picturing his tattoo, the only clue into his past. It was some sort of number. Why he had it on the back of his neck, he didn't know. That wasn't the most interesting aspect, however. The weirdest part was that it came back after only a few days of being removed. Normal tattoos didn't do that. It was just another indicator that he wasn't normal.

His frustration was almost overwhelming. He didn't have many emotions, hardly any. But there was one emotion that he could not escape from or do anything it seemed to lessen- his ultimate frustration at his situation. He had figured out all he could, and there was nothing he could do to find more.

This note was in his own handwriting. He didn't even know that until he'd written down his thoughts before, noticing the 2 matched. He wrote the note, so he must have known ahead of time that he was losing his memory, or was going to. His former self knew, and had only left this for the future.

He didn't even have a last name. He wondered if he wasn't supposed to. He decided to keep changing his last name for the time being, until he discovered something more.

2 months later, he'd given up on everything but his frustration. He wondered how much longer he could do this, wandering around without any idea who he was, without a purpose, without a connection to anyone, before he would break.

He folded the paper back up and shoved it into his pocket before giving up on his thoughts and just waiting to get to his destination.

**----------------------------------**

"You mean I have to wait for Alec? Just how long is he going to be?" an impatient Max asked her friend Joshua.

"Alec out for health. Be back later." Joshua said with his never fading smile.

Max started pacing. She couldn't wait too long. Otherwise there wouldn't be enough time to go over the plan, and it would have to wait till the following weekend. She didn't know if she could bare waiting a week. She needed this money now.

She tried to be patient with Joshua. He didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation, as usual. She placed her hands on Joshua's shoulders gently, holding his attention. She spoke softly, "Listen, Joshua. This is really important. I need to know exactly where Alec is. I am sure he told you not to tell anyone, especially me. But this is just one of those times where you have to believe that it's okay to tell me. If I don't reach him in time, one of my close friends will be in danger. It's an emergency." Max wasn't really lying. If she waited a week for this money it would mean she would be an entire week behind schedule of looking for her family or finding the cure. A week was a long time to slow the progress when every minute mattered. Any number of things could happen in a week. In one week, Max could find all her siblings had been captured. She did consider this an emergency.

Joshua didn't like the sad look in Max's eyes. She looked sad. He ignored Alec's request and gave in to Max, anything to put a smile back in her eyes. "Alec at ladies club! Alec needed anight with ladies for health."

Max rolled her eyes. She should have guessed. Somehow Alec had conned Joshua into thinking going to a strip club was important for his health. _He's supposed to be keeping an eye on you_, Max thought, looking at Joshua. Joshua didn't really understand how badly he needed to keep hidden. Max wanted with all her heart to let him be free, but she knew that right now, no one would accept Joshua, and he might get seriously hurt. Alec living there had been a solution for both, or so she thought. It gave Alec a cheap place to stay and Joshua a constant protector. But it seemed as usual, Alec was taking advantage of the situation. Max found herself once again upset with Alec. Couldn't she count on him for anything? The least he could of done was tell her he was going to abandon Joshua for the night instead of just doing whatever he wanted without warning.

"Joshua, do you think you could just stay in and read tonight?" Max asked.

"Joshua coming for health! Joshua go with Little Fella!"

Max shook her head, "No. Joshua stay in for health. You've got plenty of books to keep you occupied tonight." She felt bad asking him to stay alone, but she had no choice.

Joshua gave Max a sad look. "Joshua done reading all books."

Max stared in shock. Joshua had a small library, and he had managed to finish every book. "Joshua, I promise to bring a whole stack over from Logan's tomorrow. But tonight I need you to promise me that you are going to stay inside." She placed her hand on his back gently, beckoning him to listen.

Joshua backed away from Max's touch.

Max felt bad for him, but with so much uncertainty about the safety of her family, she didn't need to worry about Joshua as well. She made up her mind to try and find a way to take him out later. "Joshua," Max said firmly, "I need to know you will stay here."

Joshua was clearly hurt, and offended, but he gave Max his word the only way he knew how. "Max go to ladies club with Alec. Joshua stay and read books."

Max gave Joshua a warm smile. "Thank you, Joshua."

She went out to find Alec, trying to contain her annoyance and anger enough to be nice to Alec so he would go along with her plan.


	5. Faith

**Chapter 4: Faith**

Logan finally found his frustration overwhelming. He stared at the mess he'd just created. Lashing out was not his style, but he'd just thrown his table over, and now his files were laying all spread out over the floor, out of order. It would take him hours to sort everything.

How was it that Max was always so calm? In spite of everything, how unfair her life had been, she managed to keep going and still have hope. _Well, she can still actually do something_, Logan thought to himself spitefully. He on the other hand was not enhanced, far from. He could walk only thanks to a machine that was subject to break at any moment, and at this rate, he wouldn't be able to afford fixing it. His sources were getting harder and harder to keep quiet and loyal with his lacking resources. He was facing a disease so that he couldn't even touch with his fingertip the woman that he loved. And the person responsible, at least in Logan's eyes, he couldn't fight or lash out against because Max felt he was on their side now.

The thought of Alec upset Logan. Alec, who had infected Max. Alec, who Max now would turn to without Logan's ability to give 100. Alec, who had a connection with Max and an understanding that Logan still didn't have but had worked to gain for 2 years now.

Logan realized where his thoughts were taking him. He almost laughed at himself, his human weaknesses coming through. He really was pathetic. He was blaming Alec for all of his problems. Though Alec had been the messenger, so to speak, bringing him one of his problems with the virus, it wasn't his fault.

Logan gave a defeated sigh. Manticore was all that he could blame. But it was bittersweet. Without Manticore, he never would have met Max. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Though he had lived with the thought of no Max a few months ago, when she'd been captured.

At the time, he knew she was alive, but he didn't know her state. Manticore could have been brainwashing her, experimenting on her, torturing her. The flashback of his dark thoughts at that time made him shudder. He of course knew what Max was going through. She didn't know right now whether or not her brother Zack and the rest of her siblings were safe. Those same horrible possibilities must have been going through her mind.

_But she's stronger than me_, Logan thought. She was able to suppress all the anger and manage to work through, still having the strength left for hope. _She's always been stronger than me_. Logan hadn't seen Max break down often. He saw the signs before, but never completely. She always held herself together around him. He was the same, of course. He would've been ashamed to find out if Max had seen his anger get the best of him here.

Thoughts of Max inspired Logan, willed him to keep going, and gave him a little hope. He knew that Max would find a way, she always did. In the meantime, he would just need to have faith and trust that everything would work out. He would keep on his sources. Maybe they would get a lucky break, some sort of tip about Zack.

Though Logan didn't like Zack, he loved Max. And he knew how much she needed Zack. Logan would put the virus at a lower priority for now. There was no need to tell Max, he would still be searching, but the bigger focus would be on Zack, the option with the most hope at the moment.

-----------------------------------

"Well, you look strong…this job is pretty dangerous, though. You think you can handle yourself?"

Zack nodded, giving a fake smile, even adding some conversation. He was learning quickly how to avoid any type of suspicion of not being 'normal'. "I think I can handle myself well enough, I always have."

The man nodded, holding out his hand, "Well, good then. I say you've got the job!"

Zack accepted his handshake with a smile on the outside, but inside without any care. He had another job, for another month. Then it would be on to the next one. In the back of his mind was a thought, a bit of hope he didn't want to admit he had. That maybe, just maybe, if he traveled enough, somewhere along the lines, he would spot someone or some place that would trigger a memory. But for now, he would have to just keep going after jobs, and keep holding onto his piece of paper. He would have to just have a little faith that the rest would work out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Max arrived at the club within no time, only to notice the doors were shut. She walked over anyway, trying to get through.

A bouncer looked Max up and down but wouldn't step aside for her to enter. She couldn't believe her luck. Actually, she could. Nothing was ever easy for Max.

She put on her biggest smile, "A friend of mine is in there, I really need to talk to him, it's important."

The man unfolded his arms.

"I knew you would understand!" Max exclaimed, trying to get through. Unfortunately, though his arms were now to his sides, he wasn't moving. She soon realized why he'd moved his arms- he grabbed Max firmly yet gently and turned her around, indicating for her to leave.

There was a crowd Max now noticed, all waiting to get in. Was she going to have to get a line? She'd never reach Alec in time at this rate! The crowd cheered at not letting Max in. Clearly, they all wanted in first.

She, now folding her arms in defeat, joined the crowd wondering what she would do now. She was surrounded by mostly men, the type she liked to call "pigs", and a few women here and there.

One of the pigs found his way to Max. "Baby, I hope they let you in, you can entertain me inside!"

Max could snap his neck in less than a second. But something about his disgusting come-on gave Max an idea.

Her attitude changed, she was no longer pouting. She found herself confident, working another plan she'd just come up with on the spot. Maybe she had finally just found her luck. "So then…" she touched his arm as if she didn't already have his full attention, "you're getting inside? What's the holdup?"

He nodded, "You better believe I'm goin inside! I'm waitin for the band to get here, they told me to meet 'em outside."

Max nodded, pretending to be impressed, "the band?"

"Yea, they're running late, but they'll be here any minute."

Max rubbed his arm, seemingly out of excitement. Inside she was trying to swallow back the increasing urge to throw up. "So…do you think you can help me get in?" She gave him a look she knew he wouldn't refuse.

To Max's relief, the 'band' showed up only a moment later, if you could call them that. They looked like a group of lowlife drunks holding guitars.

Once inside, Max didn't concentrate too much on her cover. She didn't care anymore. Unfortunately, the groupie still did. He kept trying to get Max to dance. She had to get away from him and find Alec immediately! She glanced at her watch. She had exactly one hour to find Alec and come to the location. She was beyond irritated. This was slightly risky, but with 2 transgenics it would be nothing. It should have been no big deal, swing by Joshua's and pick up Alec, get there early. Somehow whenever Alec was involved however, nothing was easy anymore.

"I gotta hit the ladies room!" Max told the groupie before finally yanking herself away from him.

She scanned the room for Alec. _Where is he?_ Finally she spotted him, surprisingly however, he wasn't enjoying the ladies. He was sitting alone at the bar, looking troubled. Max eyed him suspiciously before coming over. Alec always was in a good mood, and always was working some kind of angle. Why was he so deep in thought? Usually he was too busy wise-cracking to actually appear to contemplate matters.

As soon as Alec noticed Max his whole demeanor changed. She noticed, but didn't say anything. She was too upset at having to come here and at his abandoning Joshua to bother caring what was up with his behavior. He started being the same old smart-aleck as usual at her presence.

"Maxie! Came to enjoy the ladies with me?" He couldn't help being annoyed that she was there. Max only came to him when she wanted something. He had specifically gone to the strip club hoping to avoid people, especially Max. Not to mention he was supposed to be meeting an informant in an hour. He'd come early to just enjoy time away from it all. Now that was clearly shot to hell.

If Max was there, that only meant one thing, Joshua had told her, which only meant one other thing- that Max knew he'd left Joshua to go to a club. He waited for the slap. He could take it tonight, if it meant after her scolding she'd leave him alone for the evening.

The slap didn't come. Instead, it was the other predictable scolding Max response, a lecture. "Alec, don't you care about anything? Maybe Joshua? Don't answer that. I know you at least care about yourself, and if anyone finds Joshua, that will surely lead them to you! You can't be dependable for just one night, it's ridiculous!"

The slap still didn't come. Where was it? "Maxie, I care about something. Beautiful women as you can see." He was goading her, also avoiding whatever her request of the night would be.

She slapped him upside the head.

_Ah, there it is!_ Next was the part where Max would ask- no, order- him to do something for her.

"Cut it out, Alec. We need to be serious. We have less than an hour to make our way to Parker's Valley."

There, she'd done it. 'We'. As if he'd already agreed to this idea of hers. "Parker's Valley?" he said questioningly, "why are we going to that ritzy resort?" He'd done it again, gone along with her plan immediately, without so much as an ounce of hesitation. He'd said 'We' just as she had without even thinking.

He didn't wait for a response, "Wait, I know. You aren't going to tell me until we get there."

"All you need to know is that you better be on your best behavior and have your guard up," Max demanded, as if he didn't always have his guard up.

Alec took one last sip of his drink. He moaned in unwillingness, would he ever get a night away from Max and her problems? Somehow he'd once again found himself caught up in doing something for Max that he would never get recognition or gratitude for and that he again had no choice in. Part of him felt like he owed her for the virus, but not in this kind of a way, having to answer her every beckoning call. He was starting to feel like an errand boy, only he wasn't getting paid.

"Yes ma'am," Alec said sarcastically before walking out with Max.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Parker's Valley Resorts," Alec spoke admiringly as they arrived.

Max pulled her ninja up regrettably, noticing that someone working for the resort was expecting to park it for a fee. "My lady," he spoke gentlemanlike, and motioning for her to step out. He also looked surprised that she was arriving to such a classy hotel in a motorcycle.

Alec removed his grip of Max only to immediately place his arms around her waist again when she sped off without warning, leaving the hotel employee staring in confusion. "Max, what the hell was that about? You want me to fall off?"

Max drove on determined, finding her own place to park. "I trust your reflexes."

As she found a spot and pulled over, she found Alec still holding her waist, a gesture she didn't really appreciate. "Alec!" she said and he finally removed his hands.

"What, I just wanted to make sure we were stopped this time."

Max rolled her eyes and stepped off. "Listen, tonight is about-"

"I know," Alec admitted. "What I don't know is how much of the take I'll be getting, considering the fact that you need me. I could easily walk away right now, leaving you with no one. So how much do I get?"

Max glared. Of course she should have known that Alec would want to know what was in it for himself. She really needed the money tonight. "10" she offered, expecting that to end the issue.

"10? Well with that offer…" He paused before finishing, "Let me know how it goes!"

Max grabbed his arm out of her own impatience and desperation. He was right, there was no one else. If there was, she wouldn't have even asked him. "Alec, please. This is important."

When he still didn't agree, she let him in on a little of her struggle, something she didn't like doing. "Alec, I haven't heard from Zack in over 2 months. I tried the contact number he gave me, but it's been disconnected."

Alec didn't know what that meant exactly. "So this is about Zack?"

Max nodded, "Well, yes. Logan is running low right now on his funds. I need to get money to search for Zack."

Alec nodded.

Max continued, "And the cure."

Alec felt himself tense inside, but always the good soldier, he remained completely calm on the outside. He should have guessed it was about the cure. It always was with Max. It was like she placed fixing her relationship with an Ordinary above even her brothers. It wasn't about Zack. It was about Logan. Alec didn't like doing favors for Logan, even if it was what Max wanted. She should have been more concerned about her brother.

Alec shook aside his thoughts. He shouldn't care anyway, it wasn't like he too felt they were all some big family. They were her Unit. She felt some connection and responsibility toward them. He knew she wouldn't smile again until she saw they were okay. Then he found himself wondering exactly when he'd started to care about Max smiling or not.

"30" Alec offered. He couldn't let her think she owned him.

"Deal," Max replied, staring at her watch again. "We've got less than 10 minutes before it starts!" They both took off, hurrying to make it in time.

"Room 141," Max told the man at the front desk.

He looked her over suspiciously, but walked she and Alec over to the room.

Alec nudged Max and whispered so only a transgenic could hear, "How'd you know that was the room?"

Max gave him a look. "I still have some informants."

Alec would have made a smart remark, but he kept it to himself, as he didn't want Max to enter the room already flustered. Alec wondered what Max had been like before he'd met her. Before she'd been influenced by Logan Cale. He guessed that at one time, Max probably did this type of work often. But now she was actually slightly nervous it wouldn't work because it had been so long. And on top of that, it was all for Cale. Alec really didn't feel that Cale was a great influence. How often was Max putting herself at risk of being discovered to help out Logan?

"Let me do the talking," Max told Alec right before they were in front of the room.

_Great_, Alec thought. _She wasn't invited._ Now he knew why she wanted him there. This could be trouble.

The hotel employee didn't leave as Max knocked on the door. Clearly he was waiting to see if they would be accepted or not, he probably figured he'd have to escort them out immediately. Surely this room held their best guests, the ones who spent the most money and had a good hold on the well-being of the resort.

A familiar man to Max opened the door, smiling at the sight of Max. She'd cleaned out the house the last time she'd been there, at this point over a year ago. It was strangely comfortable to see that some things never change. This time, the ditz routine wouldn't work.

"Amelio!" Max said with a smile, realizing he recognized her. "It's been a while. Got any extra seats for tonight?" She flashed him a pleading look along with her biggest smile.

"Jewel," Amelio said, still holding a smile on his face. (Max had to slightly elbow Alec to stifle his laugh at the mention of her fake name). "It's good to see you. I wish we could spend the night together, but unfortunately, I like keeping my money."

_Damn._ Max thought, he definitely remembered the last time. "It's been over a year, hasn't it?" Max asked, "I haven't done this in a long time, I'm kind of rusty. You would have heard if I was going around taking everyone's cash."

Amelio nodded. He couldn't deny that was true. But he stood firmly, "No, sorry, Jewel, we've got a full house tonight." He stepped slightly aside to let them see that there were no more seats, and all the men sitting there let her see their guns.

Amelio motioned toward the hotel escort, "It's okay, you can leave now."

Once the man was gone, Alec spoke up, which made Max even more uneasy. "Hi there, Amelio, was it?" he held out his hand for Amelio to shake, "Good to meet you. So I have something here you might find interesting. Jewel babe here has the cash tonight, but I'm here to offer something else." He lifted his jacket, showing something tucked in his pocket.

Max would have gasped out loud if she wasn't working so hard to keep her composure. Alec had black market pills of some kind.

Amelio eyed them greedily. Alec knew he wouldn't refuse even the chance to get these. They were not easy to come by, even in his line of work. Amelio then eyed Alec suspiciously. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," was the only answer Alec gave, though still with his trademark smirk. "These can be considered a gift, for letting us crash your party here."

Amelio nodded, "Accepted." He pointed to 2 of the men sitting at the table. They got out of their seats, looking upset. "It looks like we have room for you 2 after all! Have a seat."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The game was going along just as planned. Max couldn't have been happier. She had to admit, she and Alec were a great team. They were winning with ease. It definitely helped that both could read people very well and tell when they were bluffing, and of course, being able calculate the chances of a certain card coming up was a plus.

After their last hand, Max smiled, gathering her winnings. "Well, gentlemen, it has been a pleasure!"

Alec nodded, "We really ought to do this again sometime!"

As soon as they stood up to leave, they found that there were 6 men pointing guns at them, ready to fire. "Not so fast," Amelio said calmly. "I have a new deal. You 2 hand over that money, and you walk out alive. What do you think of that?"

Max stared at Alec, not really sure what to do.

"Those pills were easily worth double this money here," Alec insisted. "How about this deal, you let us walk out with the money, or we walk out with the money and leave you all laying here with broken bones. What do you think of that?"

One man fired his gun. Both Max and Alec saw it coming. They moved just as the trigger was pulled, both narrowly missing it, and went into action immediately. If someone watching would have blinked, they would have missed Alec and Max knocking out all 6 men, grabbing the money, and escaping through a window. Two transgenics versus 6 men really wasn't a fair fight.

They raced for Max's ninja, and jumped on, Alec holding the winnings as well as Max's waist.

"Why didn't you grab those pills on the way out?" Max asked Alec. She was hoping he'd tell her what he was doing with them.

"If I didn't let them have those, they would have come looking for us. This way, I think they'll be satisfied enough to leave us alone."

Max couldn't disagree, he was probably right. He hadn't told her what she really wanted to hear, though. "What exactly were you doing with those pills? Is that why you were at that club tonight? Pulling some kind of scam?"

"Yea," Alec lied, "Thanks for ruining what could have been a bigger take. The 30 here will maybe cover the fee for how much work it took getting those."

Max wanted to slap him, but her hands were busy steering her ninja. "I need this money for a good cause, something better thanyour personal spending!"

Alec didn't feel like fighting with Max then. He didn't want to admit to her that he had gone out of his way for her. He also couldn't help being miffed that she was so worked up over helping Logan. "What is your good cause again? Fixing your relationship with Logan?" he couldn't help himself from asking.

Max gripped the handles tighter. He was really pushing his luck. She had half a mind to throw him off her bike. But then again, he was holding the money. "This is _not_ about fixing my relationship. It doesn't need fixing! Logan and I are really good right now. At least we _were_, until you infected me with that damn virus! And anyway, this money is not just for that. I need to find Zack and the others."

"And you know," Max added, "I really don't need to explain myself to you. Look at yourself, pulling drugs for what, stripper money?"

Alec was surprised at Max's inability to connect the dots. Her frustration that it was Alec was probably getting in the way. Of course she felt Alec doing anything right was impossible. She would never see without him straight up telling her. He didn't feel like it, though. It wasn't like it would change her attitude toward him.

They didn't speak the rest of the way to Joshua's, something that made Max uncomfortable. Normally Alec couldn't stop making wise comments. She remembered how he'd been at the club earlier, deep in thought. Maybe he was caught in some kind of trouble, got involved with the wrong people. Max rolled her eyes at the thought. If that was the situation, Alec had only himself to blame. She'd let him deal with it on his own.

Alec stepped off the bike, grabbing a wad of cash from the bag before tossing it toward Max. He headed toward the door.

"So, are you gonna watch Joshua tomorrow night? Or go out to another strip club?" Max asked.

Alec didn't turn around to answer, "I'll be here the next time you need an errand boy."

Max frowned at the comment. She didn't appreciate him referring to her as some sort of demanding boss. She felt like maybe she should apologize. She couldn't get the image of him at the bar out of her head. Maybe he really was stuck in a big mess.

Max couldn't bring herself to apologize, however. This was Alec, after all. Since when did she start to care whether he was in trouble or not? Instead of saying she was sorry, she turned and tossed the bag over her shoulder.

The next stop should have been Logan's, but Max found herself tired. She could drop off the money tomorrow. Besides, Logan would be asleep right now anyway, at least that is what Max told herself. Really, she couldn't place why, but she just didn't want to see Logan right then. As they found they couldn't touch at all, which meant they couldn't kiss or embrace or show any kind of affection, they had found it was easier to just not even bring up their relationship. Seeing Logan and not showing or feeling anything toward him other than as a friend was becoming more and more comfortable for Max, and she didn't want to admit it. The truth was, if she didn't find a cure soon, she was worried that whatever she had with Logan would completely slip away.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has given this story a chance. I am stopping here as it seems no one is reading this, and besides I don't have much time to write right now. I will always have a soft spot for Zack and his mysterious ways, but I realize that not everyone shares that opinion! Sorry to cut it off just when it was getting into it to those who actually were enjoying this. Any Zack fan, please write a fic! there aren't enough! 


	9. Instincts

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own these characters  
a/n**: Ok, so I lied. I didn't mean to, I thought I was done with this fic, but I want to try and save it I guess, I can't help it, I can't stand unfinished business! I am so busy that I have no idea when I will be able to truly work on this. This chapter was necessary- the whole fic can't be brooding and Boring Zack. This whole chapter is really more plot building, but like I said, it's necessary. See you next chapter...

**Chapter 8: Instincts**

He woke up with a start. Sweat was dripping from his manly face. He felt like a little boy in spite of his physique. He wanted to forget his nightmares, but this one was different. This one had something in it that helped him to escape. It wasn't waking up that helped him to escape this time- it was her eyes.

He had never seen a woman attached to them, or anything else for that matter, technically they could have belonged to some beast. But something in his heart showed him, he knew those eyes.

_Sights of darkness surrounded him. He felt like he should be running, but he couldn't tell what he was running from. His speed took him where he should have gotten away, but he couldn't escape. He could run till his legs wouldn't carry him and he would still never escape. What was he running from?_

_The question stuck out in his mind, but something else stood out more- the will to forget. He didn't want to know. He wanted to keep running to avoid facing whatever it was he was trying to escape._

This was the part where he usually woke up, but he didn't feel like following the pattern again this time. There was a sort of defiance in his sleep. Something about being kicked out again, discovering friends but feeling no real connection- he wanted to face his nightmares. He hated feeling weak, being reduced to a child over something he didn't even comprehend. He hated watching himself run, but more so, he hated that he knew he wanted to keep running. Even though it was weak, it was what he willed.

In his nightmares, he had no control of anything- his emotions, fears, actions all seemed to be out of his control. Something inside of him wanted to fight against it. There was an enemy to be fought. The first rule though, he was forgetting the first rule- know your enemy. He didn't know, he wouldn't face it, he refused to.

_He could see no end in sight. He knew there was no end. He would be running until the end of time. Suddenly, his feet betrayed him and stopped running. He didn't know why he had stopped. It would catch him! Why weren't his feet moving?_

_He turned against his own will to see what had caused him to stop running. And then he saw the eyes. They were only there for a moment, but they caught him by everything within him- his entire self seemed drawn to them._

Zack sat up and decided to forget the dream. What good what it do anyway? It was so childish! He wanted to be strong, but in his sleep he was nothing, a mere child running from something they were too scared to confront.

Zack didn't want to admit that he was just like the people around him- the people he despised. He watched how weak they became when attached to others, how feelings crowded their thoughts and decided their actions. He saw how easily they were fooled by shallow compliments, fake sentimentality.

But in his sleep he longed for something, a connection. He wanted a purpose. The dreams he wanted to finish and understand, they seemed to have something to discover.

He got up to get to the job. He didn't know why he was in construction. It was such a boring job, really. He felt that he had intellect to pursue something else. He figured he probably took classes at some point. He knew their system too well not to have.

His boss liked him. He didn't ask questions or cause trouble, he just did his job, and he was great at it. Today would be just like the rest, physical labor in exchange for money.

"Zack!" his boss greeted him with a happy face, "We need you over at that end." He pointed to the opposite end, it looked like a disorganized mess. "Those boys need a real man over there to show 'em how it's done!" He said with a smile.

Zack nodded appreciatively, trying to appear normal. The boss had meant it as a compliment, that Zack was trustworthy and a good worker. It would have meant something, if Zack cared.

He headed over to the sight, nodding to the others to say hi in the manly way. He noticed that first they would need some sort of infrastructure. Right now, the boards were haphazardly layed out in no particular order. He began moving a messy pile and started to form a base for building.

The others followed suit, though slowly. They didn't lift the heavy boards with as much ease as Zack.

After doing this for an hour, Zack noticed that he was the only one lifting all of a sudden. He wondered if he should take a break to appear tired. But then he noticed why the men stopped working. They were taking a moment to enjoy the view, so to speak. A beautiful woman was walking by, talking on a cell phone.

Zack shook his head in disapproval. They really were pathetic. Controlled by their emotions, among other things, in this case. He was just about to clap to mockingly celebrate the moment when something about the woman caught him as well. He noticed her long flowing beautiful brown hair. It struck him somehow. He became caught in the moment, forgetting that he was leading the site at the moment.

Her hair- he wanted to touch it. He found himself watching his own hand stroke that hair at a different time, gently touch the face attached to it, though he still couldn't see the entire face. No- he wasn't watching. He was remembering!

How long he was in the moment he didn't know, but for once he didn't care. He felt the memory not only in his mind, but also in his heart. His breath seemed to stop, he noticed nothing but the electrifying feeling he was experiencing.

He'd seen other girls, so he knew it wasn't his human weakness in seeing a girl.

The memory was gone as quickly as it had come, but it was his to keep. He watched it over again, remembering how it felt to comfort her.

He felt the urgent need to protect her, comfort her. He could hardly contain himself- he had to help her. This was his memory. Was she still alive? Did she still need comforting? How long ago was this?

Questions flooded his mind until he was drowning in them. He saw the memory again and again. He loved this girl, didn't he?

His mind went blank and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Boss!" a worker called over to get his attention. The boss ran over at the sight, there was a worker down.

"What the hell happened!" he demanded. He noticed a beam wedged into the man's arm laying on the ground. His arm wasn't going to make it, he would surely lose his limb. Then he looked in horror upon the man's face. It was Zack! His best worker. He turned to his silent, shocked crew and repeated the question, "What happened?"

"He wasn't paying attention! I don't know what happened, he just stood there still. We were working, and the beam fell. I called him, and he just stood there! He didn't get out of the way!" a worker admitted.

The boss looked to his worker, "Call an ambulance immediately. Anyone know CPR?" Seeing no volunteers, he decided to try himself. He first touched Zack's neck to feel for a heartbeat.

At the touch of the boss's fingers upon his neck, Zack bolted up almost instinctively. He assessed the situation. Staring back at him were faces showing horror and confusion.

Zack noticed them staring at his arm. He noticed the beam sticking through it. They were confused, he shouldn't be there. He should be still unconscious, his arm should be unattached.

Then he noticed where his other hand lie, grasping the throat of his attacker. No, not his attacker. It was his boss. He was clearly assessing the situation, trying to help Zack.

Zack released his grip, and realized it was too late. The man was dead.

He had to leave immediately. Instincts overtook his confused state. He didn't focus on questions or what to do, he knew what to do. He stood up and pulled the beam out of his arm, not noticing at the moment the lack of much blood.

He grabbed the money he could, knocked out someone who began to pick up the phone to dial the police and then he did what he'd been watching himself do for countless nights- he ran.


	10. Help

**DISCLAIMER: i still dont own these characters, except for Aaron!**

**Chapter 9: Help**

"So, have you enjoyed your shopping spree yet?" Max prodded, arms crossed and looking disappointed and angry.

"Oh yea, I've been living it up, Max! Especially after I _lost_ my, ahem, substance the other night. At least that's what I told the person it was really meant for," Alec responded. He was still in a bad mood it seemed.

"About that…" Max began.

Alec put his hand up to interrupt her. "It never happened," he declared.

Max put her hand on her hip. "Excuse me! It happened, I was there! I think you have some explaining to do since you just left Joshua. What is up with you? If you do something stupid, I'll be the one that has to go out of my way to save your sorry ass!"

"Why don't you do us both a favor and quit trying to come to my rescue! I don't need your help!" Alec snapped. What was it with Max, she never just let things go. Unless of course they were good. Anything good that Alec managed to do was quickly overlooked and long forgotten, but when he messed up even a little, she went on a rampage. Normally it didn't bother him, her predictable antics, but he was sick of her negativity.

Max took the insult and paused for a moment. He didn't need her help? She almost laughed. Without her, he would probably either be recaptured by now and back at Manticore or dead by Manticore or the sector police, whoever found him first.

Of course, she also felt the sting of the comment directed upon her. He didn't need her help. She wanted to snap back, but she knew it was childish, and besides it would be a lie. She wanted to say that she also didn't need his help, but the truth was, she did. Max didn't want to admit how much Alec really meant to her. Maybe she should cut him some slack every now and then. Part of her prying was because of how upset he appeared the other night. Even though she didn't want to care, she couldn't help it.

Alec noticed the look in Max's eyes. His comment had hurt her. _Good!_, he thought. _Maybe she'll freakin back off!_ But he couldn't help feeling guilty. What was it about Max? He found himself wanting to apologize even though he felt completely justified in what he'd said.

"Bip Bip! Come on people! Where are my runners? I've got two morons that didn't show, so you all are gonna have to pick up the slack! Let's go people!" Normal demanded.

Max decided to give Alec his space about whatever he was hiding from her for the moment. Besides, she did need his help.

"Alec," Max said, gently grabbing his arm to get his attention. She had a different look upon her face, much less fierce and confrontational. She must have needed something. "You may not need my help, okay. But I need yours," she admitted.

Alec wanted to laugh out loud, but he remained expressionless. Now she was not only ignoring his wishes (as usual) by not just leaving him alone, but she was also mocking him. "Maxie, if you're feeling a little lonely, all you have to do is ask! I'd be happy to be your companion for a night if it would help you out. I mean, what are friends for!"

Max smiled for once. Alec had succeeded in easing the tension, and also dodging the situation. Alec really was her friend, she could at least admit that. She wouldn't let him escape what she needed to discuss right now, however. She continued, "You know why I got the money. But I really don't want to just hand it over to Logan's sources. I don't think he can handle it right now, it's like he's given up. So I need to do this on my own." She leaned closely to whisper her next request, "Do you still have any connections at Manticore?"

Alec wondered what Max was up to. She surely wanted to see if Alec could reach a doctor for the cure. Too bad he had pissed off his only lead by not delivering the goods the other night. Now he probably would never get a 2nd chance to meet with the guy.

"What is it you're looking for?" Alec asked, whispering to Max.

"Anything." Max answered. She was stuck. She had no leads on finding her family, no idea at all where to start looking for her brother, and an impossible cure to somehow make up for a virus that no one knew about or could even study without exposing herself. Alec was currently her only connection to Manticore.

"Well, you two lovebirds can continue this private little conversation while on the move! Bip!" Normal interrupted, tossing 2 packages in their faces. "Butler Avenue, let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Zack stared at the wound unsure of what to do. He knew that he should probably go to a hospital, but he wouldn't allow himself to do that.

"Hey mister!" a kid called, walking by.

Zack tried to hide his arm. He was in the middle of an alley, what was this lone kid doing there?

"Are you a superhero?" the kid asked.

Zack laughed slightly. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Didn't your mother tell you that alleys are a bad place to be if you're a kid? What if I was some serial killer." Zack asked. He froze as he spoke the last word. Killer. He _was_ a killer.

The boy shook his head, "I don't got a mother. This isn't just an alley." He pointed to a makeshift tent that was hidden further back, "This is my spot. I've got Sammy here to protect me."

At the mention of the dog's name, a ferocious looking animal came out of the tent and up to the boy. He snarled at Zack. "He doesn't trust strangers." The boy explained.

"You shouldn't either," Zack warned the boy. "Sammy won't help you if you're up against a weapon."

"So you're not a superhero." The boy concluded. He stared at Zack's wound and his eyes lit up.

Zack, too stared at his cut. He noticed the reflection of metal where bone should be. Why did he have metal underneath his skin? He also realized that his wound appeared to be healing itself. He had never wrapped the bandage. By now, he should have passed out from the blood loss. But his arm was fine, fully functioning, and seemed to be healing rapidly.

"Are you a supersoldier!" the boy tried again.

Zack tensed at the question. _Soldier_. He looked again at the metal underneath his skin. _Supersoldier_. He noticed this time there was something written on the metal. He read _Grey's Limited_ printed clearly on the metal.

"That is so cool!" the boy said, "I knew you were special! I just had a feeling. You look so strong. Did you just beat some evil bad guys!"

Zack didn't feel special. He didn't know what he felt other than confused. "They're called the enemy," he corrected the boy. _Know your enemy_. He thought again to his nightmares. What was he running from? The girl from his past?

"Where can I do some research around here?" Zack asked. "Do you just hang around this alley, or do you go places?"

The boy nodded, eager to help, "Across the bridge about 2 blocks from here, there's a library. I go there a lot! Let me go with you! I'll help you find the bad guys!"

Zack frowned.

"The enemy!" the boy corrected himself.

Zack shook his head, "It's not because you said it wrong, it's just.." he trailed off. Zack worked alone, he didn't need some little kid to worry about. He noticed the determined look on the boy's face, though. It reminded him of someone he cared about, another person equally determined to do things her way.

"So what's your name?" Zack asked the boy, giving in for the moment.

"Aaron!" the boy answered, excited to be part of the mission.

"Okay, Aaron," Zack continued, "Do you have a shirt I can wear to cover up this wound? I can't have any bad guys on my trail." Zack finished with a genuine smile.

"Be right back!" Aaron answered, before withdrawing to his tent.

------------------------------

**a/n**: If you're wondering about Aaron, I can't really place this in the story, but you should know that Zack sees some of himself in Aaron- a scared, alone little boy, trying to make sense of the world. He also sees Max, her neverending spirit in Aaron, though right now Zack doesn't remember who Max is.


	11. Stuck

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own these characters**

**a/n**: This chapter is longer than usual and totally centered on Max and Alec, though Asha makes a brief (thankfully! Sorry for her fans!) appearance.

Thanks for the encouragement to keep this story!

-------------------------

**Chapter 10: Stuck!**

Max hated what she was doing- sulking away at a bar while she should be out doing something. It wasn't like her to just waste time at a bar, but she felt in a rut. Part of her was hoping to spot Alec, as he hadn't really answered her earlier, but part of her was sick of depending on him so much lately. She hadn't touched base with Logan, either, to see if he had any leads. Being so headstrong and positive was exhausting. It was so much easier to just do what Logan and Alec were doing lately and just give up or at least take a break from caring.

Max wondered where her emotion was. Not that she was an emotional person, or that she ever had been, but even a trained soldier had to just deal sometimes. She knew that inside she was frustrated and needed an outlet, but instead she just kept about her days, delivering packages, holding onto hope, searching for answers, "Pissing away at bars," she finished her last thoughts out loud.

"What?" a girl next to Max asked.

Max finally took in her surroundings, though ignoring the question and the speaker. She spotted no one she could recognize, _figures_. The one night where she hoped to spot a familiar face to drown her momentary emptiness in, and no one was around. As Max finished scanning the crowd though, she did see a familiar face, the one face she really didn't want to see. Asha.

The girl just rubbed Max the wrong way. She was a good person, devoted and a good fighter, but she just annoyed Max, with her longing glances at Logan, the way that she made Max feel she was interrupting something when she stopped by the Penthouse.

Asha hadn't noticed Max, though. She looked like she was waiting to meet someone. Max decided she had nothing else to do, why not just spy on the girl at least until it got boring.

Max moved to a spot where Asha wouldn't see her, but she could see Asha. Max waited to see who Asha was meeting.

After waiting a few minutes, Max was surprised to see Alec sit down. Was he the one meeting her, or did he just happen to see her and take the seat?

Asha seemed welcoming, so Max assumed it was planned. Was this a date? Max suddenly felt stupid for holding a stakeout on something as harmless as that. She also found herself judging Asha. A little pathetic, she went from Logan to Alec, another guy that Max was close to. Couldn't Asha just find her own men?

Max shook away her immature thoughts, where had that come from anyway? She didn't own anyone. She scolded herself for her moment of catiness. Then again, she didn't have a choice that she was born with cat DNA.

Just as Max was about to head back to the bar from being bored, she noticed Alec hand Asha an envelope. _Interesting_, Max thought to herself. What exactly was going on? Who initiated this meeting anyway? Now it looked like maybe Alec asked her to meet him there instead of the other way around.

Max didn't know what possessed her, but she couldn't take the situation any longer. She got to her feet and quickly came over to crash their little get together, fitting for where they were.

"Hey guys! Mind if I steal your date for a minute, Asha?" Max boldly introduced as she pulled Alec toward herself, more possessively than she'd intended.

Asha immediately blushed, "Max! We're not on a-"

Alec, however, interrupted Asha before she could finish her response. "We were just enjoying some conversation. Casual conversation. Remember what that's like?" He was hinting that all Max ever talked about with Alec was either an insult or an order.

Max nodded, "Fine, whatever. I didn't ask for an explanation, I just needed to talk to you." She looked over at Asha, "Tell Logan I said hi."

Asha nodded kindly before excusing herself. "Well, thanks, Alec, for the nice conversation. I'll catch up with you later." She smiled awkwardly as she got up to leave.

Once Asha was gone, Alec turned to Max, "Geez, and I thought you saved all your rude comments for me."

Max stared innocently, "What? What did I do? I needed to talk to you!"

Alec nodded, "What is it, Max? Joshua is fine, so let's not have that talk." He wanted to say lecture but since Max for once seemed not ready to bite his head off, he wouldn't give her a reason.

"About what I asked you earlier. Listen.." she trailed off. She seemed to have just gotten an idea. "Alec, why don't we go for a little ride and enjoy some casual conversation on the way."

Alec stared at her questioningly. "A ride? Where exactly am I going this evening, you act like I didn't have any plans already."

Max groaned. She was so tired of hiding her emotions. She just needed to be free tonight, but she also needed to work with someone. She was stuck by herself. Fine, she'd just tell him. It wasn't a big deal, he wouldn't read into it, so whatever, she'd just say it. "I just need a partner, okay? I need someone to strategize with, cuz either I am in the worst funk ever, or Manticore hit me up with another virus blocking my brainwaves, because I am freakin stuck! And I'm sick of the usual 'hangouts'. Let's go somewhere, you, me, and the ninja. I don't even care where! Just somewhere I can think! At this rate, I'd even be up for just driving around seeing if anyone has seen someone that matches Zack's description! Come on, you have to have ideas! I know you don't care, but you still possess heightened skills, you've gotta have something brewing in that head of yours!"

Alec looked stunned at Max's honest outburst. Normally, she let out her frustration in other ways, like finding an excuse to kick his ass. But she clearly didn't know where else to turn to. Alec did find it interesting, though, that she wasn't headed to Logan's for the latest info. He must have been dragging her down lately with his talks of putting off the cure search, in other words, giving up.

Alec nodded and decided to open up a little himself. "All right. A ride sounds good. I guess I'll just tell all the ladies whose hearts I'm gonna have to break tonight that I'm helping out a friend instead."

He got up and escorted Max to the door. As soon they were on Max's ninja, he suggested where to go, "By the way, Maxie. Call it a feeling, but I think we should head to Arkansas."

Max slammed on the break, almost throwing him off. "Hey now!" he protested, "I'd like come back from this road trip alive if you don't mind!"

Max turned to face him, "Arkansas! Why the hell would I go there? It's forever away, I don't have enough gasoline to make it there!"

Alec shrugged, "Why not? Let's just go."

Max knew he was lying. She could see it in his eyes. She didn't always used to know, but she knew him well enough by now. It was the light in his eye. It wasn't there when he lied. His face did a sort of twitch, too. It was like it took a moment to brush away his conscience when he was lying to Max. Max wouldn't notice if she wasn't a transgenic and didn't know Alec as well as she did. She shook her head, "No, you are hiding something from me. Fess up! I am sick of people trying to protect me. I hate it when Logan does that to me- just tell me what you know. What was up with Asha earlier? And why were you dealing something the other night? Tell me, Alec! I need you to be honest with me!"

Alec was silent for a moment. Honest? With Max? She always thought the worst of him, hence he didn't tell her everything. It was easier than dealing with her assumptions and conclusions and scrutiny of all of his actions. He wished she would just insult him or say something condescending or slap him like normal. Then he could just say some smart-ass comment and walk away without caring. But she was being straightforward and honest. She probably was to the breaking point with her situation.

Now that Alec thought of it, Zack was always the one who did that for Max. He was the one that was to the point and responsible for everyone, so that Max didn't have to be. Without her brother, it seemed Max was coming undone. Logan of course wasn't helping matters, and Alec's smartass comments probably weren't appropriate right then anyway. It would probably ease her mind to hear what was going on, but the real question was would she accept it, or would she twist it to make Alec out to be the bad guy as usual.

"I thought about what you said earlier, about knowing any Manticore connections, any informants. The thing is, those pills were for a doctor from Manticore who was going to meet me. But that went sideways with your plan. I was gonna meet him at that club. He won't meet with me anymore because he doesn't trust me to show. But he agreed to meet with Asha. I know it's dangerous, but she has had experience dealing with risky situations, so I'm not too worried about it. With any luck it will come through."

He waited to continue, giving Max a moment to scold him or slap him or kick him off the bike. Surely she would have found something in his confession to hold over his head.

Alec was surprised to not see anger in Max's brown eyes. There was the usual spirit, but it wasn't against him. She was actually waiting for him to continue! Maybe she was waiting for him to shove his foot further down his own throat.

Alec continued, expecting a slap to come as soon as he stopped. "And as far as going to Arkansas, the doctor tipped me when I was setting up the meeting that there was a possible X-5 sighting there that Manticore is investigating." He poured out his explanations. Alec felt like a soldier again, reporting to an officer back at Manticore. He didn't like the feeling. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, it was just that he hadn't allowed himself to hold onto much responsibility since leaving the place. It felt good, though, to get it off his chest. It was like now it was her responsibility instead of his, and he could go back to not caring.

Max stared intently at him. She couldn't help but embrace him, "Alec! I had no idea! That is amazing!" She quickly released the hug much more awkwardly than she had given it. "Well, if we're going to Arkansas, we better get going! But with Manticore there, we'll have to keep a low profile!" She revved her ninja and headed for a place to get gasoline.

Alec wasn't expecting that reaction from Max! He hugged her back, taking in her scent. He didn't realize before how good it would feel to hold Max in his arms even for just a moment. He loved that he was the one that had helped to finally put some hope and sparkle back in her beautiful eyes. She was herself again for sure now, full of spirit and ready to go.

When Max let go, so did Alec, questioning his reaction. This was Max! Since when did she have that effect on him? He shook it off, probably he was just getting all emotional like her. They both had been acting unlike themselves, so it wasn't like it meant anything.

"You know, Maxie, if you really wanted to be alone with me, you didn't need to come up with this plan. We could just go to my place!"

"Don't ruin the moment, Alec," Max replied sincerely. She finally had a genuine smile on her face and some true hope for what lay ahead. Alec had come through, and she wasn't about to let any smart comments kill the sunshine she was feeling right then.

"And don't flatter yourself," she couldn't help saying. Inside she was questioning herself, though. Why did Alec always succeed in baiting her? She never could let him have the last word. Even when she wanted to just drop it, she couldn't!

She didn't want to analyze that or Alec or anything she was feeling any further. She just listened to the revving of her ninja and accepted with a grin the breeze that took her curls and flew them behind her. She lowered her shades and vowed to just enjoy the ninja and the road until Arkansas.

---------

**a/n**: Thanks for reading, and I appreciate any reviews. sorry, I know that my stories start off slow (I can't help it! It's just my style!) but as you can see it is picking up. See you next chapter!


	12. The Search Begins

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own these characters- except Joey**

**a/n**: Thanks for reading. I know that not many are attracted to a fic about Zack, so I appreciate people giving this one a chance. I'm not one of those writers to demand reviews, but that doesn't mean I dont appreciate and read the ones I get. Okay, about this chapter:

All Max and Alec again

------------

**Chapter 11: The Search Begins**

The ride to Arkansas had been amazing but exhausting. Max didn't sleep but drove straight through.

Alec, on the other hand, had taken a nap during the drive. Max couldn't help but smile at how cute it had been when he leaned on her to rest. She had noticed that his comments hadn't come for a while, and almost instantly as soon as that thought had hit her, she felt Alec subconsciously slump toward her. She was still in a cheery mood at the time, so she thought it was cute.

But now she wasn't feeling so amazing. She was back to Manticore mode, as she had to be, searching for Zack and trying to keep a low profile. And somehow, that Alec's thick head had been laying on her most of the ride now just seemed to leave a pain in her neck instead of a smile on her face.

"Refreshed?" She asked, glaring at him in envy. He looked refreshed and ready for some action. Max was sure that she looked like crap after dealing with all her stress and then having to go through the long ride. She had half a mind to make Alec carry her for the whole way back to Seattle.

_Why do _I _have to look like crap right now when he looks so good_, she couldn't help thinking, noticing the spirit in his mischievous hazel eyes, the golden specks in his now wind-blown short spikes of hair, the thin yet full lips that curved at the ends into his signature smirk. His face was a mark of the wonders of Manticore. He had a chiseled face to give him an attractive look, an advantage in many possible situations, and yet he had a soft look about him as well, to work perfectly with charming his way into people's hearts with his smile.

Then her eyes fell to his arms, he really was muscular. She followed them down to where they stopped, folded across his chest. Why hadn't she paid attention before? She pictured his defined abdomen in her mind, she'd seen it before, it really was almost a weakening sight. She wanted to rip his shirt off right then to see it again. Max found herself staring at Alec with eyes of full-blown desire, continuing down to his waist, where she wanted to pull the loosely fitted cargo's he was wearing down just a little more…_Shit!_

_Shit!_, Max repeated in her mind. _I'm in heat! _

She forced her attention away from Alec. Her situation couldn't have been worse. She was miles away from Logan and all other men that she knew and saw on a daily basis and was basically stuck here with Alec. They would surely be staying the night somewhere as well.

And what would she do if she saw Zack right now?

Max shook her worried thoughts away. Of course, if she saw Zack, she would help him get to safety. That was all she needed to do, just focus on the mission. They were here for one reason, and one reason only, to find her brother Zack.

"Uh… Max?" Alec interrupted her thoughts, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she'd just been checking him out.

"What?" she snapped, trying not to look at him.

"Well, I _am_ feeling refreshed. I think we should start by skoping the place, you know, ask around, get to know the townspeople- this is a small town, you know."

Max agreed. Alec mentioned Arkansas, and he even knew which town the hushed rumors were coming from, one of the smallest Max had been to. One where everyone knew everyone and nothing was secret. If they could get in with the townsfolk, they would surely be able to find some truth about what was really going on down here involving Manticore.

At Max's silence, Alec pressed her further, "It won't be too hard. You'll just have to be nice to people, Maxie, and not cause a big scene. Sorry, but you'll have to pretend you like me so no one gets suspicious!"

_That won't be hard when they see me making out with you_, Max thought to herself, staring again at Alec's lips and shirt that unfortunately was still on at the moment, picturing herself being the one to remove it.

Alec was confused by Max remaining silent. He tried again, "Which shouldn't be too hard, since you're secretly in love with me, right Maxie?" _That ought to do it_, he thought, knowing how much Max probably was regretting coming with him. She probably couldn't stand him right then, so maybe that would provoke her to do something! He didn't want to piss her off, but he was getting bored, and at least that was something he could be sure of- how to piss of Max.

Max found her composure, looking uncomfortable and out of place. She looked like she finally had an idea. "Okay, you go over and check out that little supermarket, I am gonna head to the bar, and we can both meet at the diner in an hour to report anything and get a meal."

--------

Max tried to shake her cat DNA. Right now her brother needed her, she had to focus!

Separating from Alec was only partially strategic. It would help of course to cover more ground, and look slightly less suspicious, but she was relieved to just get away from him so she could think of something besides the burning desires almost overtaking her and her devious thoughts that she was trying desperately to keep in check.

As soon as she opened the door to the bar she wanted to slap herself for not having Alec be the one here. There were so many guys! She found herself overwhelmed at all the possibilities.

She was just about to just run to the supermarket and tell Alec to switch, coming up with some lame reason on the way, when she felt electrified as a strong arm grabbed her gently by the shoulder. "Don't leave so soon!" she heard a sexy voice welcome her, as she turned to face him. The strong arm was attached to a strong body- this guy was freakin _smokin_! Max tried not to stare at his defined muscles- they were better than Alec's! He had to be a body-builder or something. Her lips parted as she let out a silent gasp of approval at the muscular man greeting her.

"Ma'am, do you mind sharin' your name? Mine's Joey. Good to meet you…" He left the door open for Max to introduce herself, while holding out his hand for her to shake.

She took the hand while still trying to control herself. He was gorgeous! Brown eyes, brown hair, all the muscle- and he was such a gentleman! Max found it difficult to focus on the mission at hand. "Ma-" she began before remembering to keep her cover, "Madison!" she blurted, thinking of the quickest save she could come up with. _Madison? _She thought, _eh.. I really don't wanna be "Madison". Oh well, too late now._

"Madison!" Joey repeated with a smile. He motioned to the bar, "Why don't you come have a seat, I've got an hour lunch break, and I guess it's my lucky day that I saw you just as I got here."

_So I have an hour with you…_ Max thought, _well, we could do a lot in that amount of time_.

Max twitched slightly. She felt like an addict. Being in heat was not exactly the most amazing experience ever. Max was always in control of her emotions, but when she went into heat her desires got the better of her. She'd managed to not do something stupid _every_ time, but she'd certainly had her moments that she hated herself for and regretted. _Maybe I should tell Alec_, she thought, thinking he would help make sure she didn't do something stupid.

Max immediately dismissed the thought. Alec would take advantage of the situation, he'd never let her live it down. Having Alec know the truth, Max's ultimate weakness, was too much to bare. She hated to appear vulnerable, especially to Alec. It was bad enough when he saw her stressed, she would definitely not let him know about this side of her.

Which made her situation even more difficult. She was going to have to make it through heat without doing anything stupid, without hinting to Alec what was going on, and manage to find out about Zack the entire time.

30 minutes of Max simply staring at Joey while having thoughts and biting her tongue literally to somehow try and distract herself from doing something stupid led her to forget her concerns. She stared at her watch while Joey droned about whatever, she wasn't really listening, just trying to make it through the conversation without jumping on him.

"An hour?" Max demanded impatiently, interrupting Joey's story.

"Wait, what d'ya mean Madison?" Joey asked, confused.

"You said you had an hour." Max explained shortly. She wanted to take advantage of the time.

"Oh, my break, yea, I have to get back to the construction site in an hour. Well, probably less by now." Joey stared at his watch, looking surprised at the time.

Max placed her lips so close to his ear that they stroked it as she whispered, "Then we better get going somewhere private soon."

She immediately released, pulling back, staring at Joey with taunting eyes.

"Hey now," Joey said, looking drawn but not sure, "You ain't teasin me, are ya, Madison?"

Max rolled her eyes at the name. She wanted to hear him say _Max_, over and over…

"Cuz, man, I would love to, but maybe we can get together later. I'll give you my number." With that, Joey started scribbling a number on a beverage napkin.

Max stared in disbelief. Was he turning her down? She tried to contain her anger.

"See, Madison, my job is real behind. We lost a worker a couple days ago on the site." He looked around to make sure no one was listening before saying quieter, "More than one. I'm the new boss now, so I really have to get back."

Max was trying to comprehend the situation correctly. This guy was rejecting her because of his construction job! And he expected her to care!

"Why should I call you at all?" Max blurted, angry. "You really think I'll be waiting around all night?"

Joey looked slightly panicked. He clearly wanted Max but didn't want to lose his new promotion. She was really putting him in a dilemma.

"Madison! Give me a chance, I promise I will make up for the wait," Joey insisted.

Max frowned, not pleased. Her ego had been damaged, though she didn't want to admit she cared, she really wasn't that used to rejection. She was already scanning the room for someone else. "Well, give me something to go off of, then we'll see if I decide whether you're worth calling," Max demanded rudely.

Joey thought for a moment before making his move.

------------

a/n: I know! Evil of me to end on a slight cliff where you really don't know where its going. I dont know when the next chap will be up, but I already know whats gonna happen, so it wont be forever, just till i have time to sort my thoughts.

oh also, dk if it shows, but I really hate describing Alec, I think honestly, its own of my writing flaws, I am bad at descriptions, so lemme kno if I chopped this one or if I somehow managed to pull it off, cuz I dont like to do it!

okay, so Thanks for reading! Feel free to review. See ya next ch!


	13. A Simple Discovery

**Disclaimer: _i dont own the Dark Angel characters_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: A Simple Discovery

Alec sighed out of boredom as he stared around the quaint little store. He pulled a random can of beans off a shelf, pretending to shop while hoping someone was around that he might be able to talk to.

_Of course Max would give herself the easier task!_, he thought, slightly annoyed. It would be so simple to randomly talk to locals at a bar, but here, he would look suspicious. Why would a visitor hit up the supermarket to meet people?

Alec felt lucky to have been trained in being comfortable with people. Maybe he would manage to find success here, even though he was sure Max would do better given _her_ situation.

Luckily for Alec, or maybe not, he didn't have to initiate conversation. An elderly woman tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his thoughts, but maybe not so good for him, she noticed he was new. "'been lookin at that can a' beans for quite a while now, boy!" she said kindly, but with slight suspicion.

Alec smiled warmly, "What can I say? I'm not really the best at getting groceries!"

The woman laughed slightly. "The wife not feelin' well today?" She asked nosily.

Alec wanted to turn the questioning onto her. "Not married," he admitted. She didn't ask, but he knew she wanted an explanation. "Yet. My fiancee, she's around looking at the town. We were checking out property around here. She's crazy about the idea, but I really don't care either way, as long as I'm with her. So, I figured I'd let her go and explore, and I'd do the shopping. We just got into town, but we don't know much about it, just that it looks nice."

The woman nodded, taken by the thought of young love. She didn't seem interested in talking about the town. "Weddin' happenin' soon?"

Alec wanted to keep the topic on the town. "Once we find a good place to stay, which might happen soon. She really likes the looks so far. Maybe you could help us, though. Everyone's pretty quiet around here. Is it just me, or are people not friendly here?"

The woman became rigid at his questions. She definitely didn't want to talk about her quiet townsfolk. "We're a friendly folk here," she disagreed, "But we don't like too many questions."

Alec would have frowned at her rejection of his questioning if he wasn't trying to appear normal and not raise further questions of her own. He smiled, accepting how she felt, but still trying to gain something out of this conversation.

"Right," he agreed, attempting a different approach. "Especially considering what just happened."

The woman stood cold at his statement. Her soft eyes grew wide, and her gentle face froze. She swallowed and took a second to recover from her shock. "Well, yes, of course," she mumbled, not sure what else to say- he had caught her by surprise.

"Plus, by now, you're probably sick of strangers in town."

"Oh, yes," she agreed, finally opening up, "People from the 'government'" She said the word with sarcastic emphasis. She shook her head, "They should just leave us alone. We already are dealing with a lot, you know."

"Oh, I know!" Alec said, agreeing with her, welcoming her to continue.

"I mean, it's not everyday that one of our city's greatest men dies!" Her deep blue eyes became slightly watery. She paused, trying to regain her composure, before continuing. "He had 2 kids, 2 little boys. Those poor children!" She gasped slightly before shedding a few tears.

Alec became very gentle, and wiped away her tears with his own hand, careful not to touch her too much so that she still felt comfortable. "I'm so sorry," he offered sincerely. He was trying to comfort her.

Her deep blue eyes smiled brightly into his comforting hazel ones. She laughed slightly at herself. "It's all right, dear! We're gonna be just fine! Those government people are gone, and we are gonna be fine!"

Alec swallowed down the urge to glare. It wasn't the woman, it was what she'd just told him. Manticore had been to this little town. It angered Alec slightly to know that they had disrupted this poor, kind woman. If they were gone, there wasn't much hope that any clues were left.

Alec felt he'd found out enough, he didn't want to press the heartbroken woman any further. She seemed to be in enough pain already, and he didn't want to contribute to that. "Well, I'm sorry I've bothered you, Ma'am."

"You've been no bother," she insisted. "You seem like a nice young man. Your wife is a lucky lady!"

Alec was amused at what she'd said. He was sure Max didn't feel so lucky to be miles from home with him for company.

"And not to worry!" she continued, to Alec's surprise, "We certainly won't have another construction accident like _that_ again!"

Alec was struck by what she'd just said. He wanted to ask more, he hadn't been expecting to find out anything else. But if he asked her anything more, she would surely start to get suspicious.

Alec suddenly noticed the time. He was due to meet Max in 5 minutes!

"Thanks so much for talking to me," Alec said, attempting to excuse himself, "It's been a great pleasure meeting you. I can't wait to tell my fiancee that I met someone friendly today! She'll be very pleased. I really must go, though. She's actually expecting me in about 5 minutes!"

The woman nodded, "Well, good luck with the wedding. Better tell her that she ought to do the shopping! You won't get much done if you keep talkin' to old ladies!"

Alec appreciated her kindness and sense of humor, "Thanks for the advice! Good luck to you, as well, and have a great day!"

As soon as the door shut behind Alec, he rushed over to the diner. He looked at his watch. _Shit_, he thought. He was going to be a few minutes late.

--------

Max returned Joey's kiss hungrily. She pulled at him, wanting him to come closer, while herself backing away, hoping to get to a place that might be more appropriate, or at least, less inappropriate.

Max felt his soft lips take hers. She didn't like it, it could be better. She wanted more force, more passion, more desire. She shoved her tongue at his, showing him to pick it up a notch. Thankfully, he responded, and she finally found satisfaction. She really shouldn't have to work this hard for something like this!

Max welcomed his hand as it reached underneath her shirt, beginning to rise. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Max!" she heard Alec's voice. _Yes_, she thought, with her eyes closed, _Alec._ She felt a stronger desire come over. _Say it again_, she thought, wanting to hear Alec say her name over and over.

"Max!" she heard again, much to her pleasure.

Then she realized. She opened her eyes. The voice wasn't desire, and it wasn't coming from the man she was busy making out with. She pulled away, and turned to see Alec staring at her.

Joey looked out of breath, and took a moment to recover from her intense kiss. "Madison!" he said finally in appreciation. He was speechless otherwise.

Max faced Alec, ignoring Joey. She held her lips shut, not sure what to say. Could she really explain this like it was part of her cover? She could still taste Joey on her lips, but it didn't taste wonderful like before. It tasted like guilt.

Alec turned to Joey since Max wasn't offering an explanation. "And who the hell are you?"

Joey looked at his watch and gasped, not answering Alec's question, though it had drawn him back to reality. "I'm gonna be late! Madison! That was amazing! _You_ are amazing! We'll finish this later!"

He turned and ran out of the bar.

Alec stared at Max in disbelief. He waited for her to say something.

"What, he was hot!" Max lied innocently, trying to suppress her guilty feelings. She knew he wouldn't buy it, but she didn't know what else to say. She was also trying to rationalize her actions with herself. It was harmless, really. She'd done far worse. If this was the worst thing she would do while in her current state, it was a good day.

Alec opened his lips slightly, about to react, when he suddenly retracted. His shocked face changed to an emotionless Manticore mask. He walked slowly to the door, and held it open for her, escorting her out.

She stared at him for a moment, hesitating to move, wondering where his accusations were.

"Come on, Maxie," he said, "We're supposed to be at the diner, and I'm hungry."

* * *

**a/n**: thanks so much for reading, reviews are welcome 


	14. Clues

**Chapter 13: Clues**

Zack stared at the screen annoyed. Something about searching on a computer just seemed lame to him. He pictured some faceless obsessed man, typing a way at all hours, searching to better the world while just sitting on his well-cushioned chair so his bum didn't get soar or permanently stuck to the seat he was wasting away his life in. He pictured a nerd, tweaking into the net, feeling powerful from his little chair while breaking into other systems, not by overpowering them or some crafty plan or taking advantage of the right skills, just by typing the right codes.

Zack didn't pay much attention to his distant feelings of disdain for the task at hand, or the person he was picturing in his mind. He didn't want this to take long. Besides, he only had an allotted half hour before the next kid got a turn on the computer.

Searching wasn't coming up with much. He was getting frustrated at how little information he was finding. He was staring at a company site, from what it looked like, but no other information was given.

"Is that where you were created?" Aaron asked curiously, staring at the screen.

Zack's face curled for an instant at the innocent question. He turned to face the small boy, looking at the child with a firm and steady look. "I'm a person, I wasn't created by some company," he insisted, though he felt it was a lie. He told Aaron the same story he'd been telling his bosses, the same phony background he'd made up for himself so as to prevent any suspicion. He could recite it perfectly now, he didn't even need to practice. He didn't need a moment for hesitation to remember, it flowed out of him like the truth. "I have a mom and dad, just like you, okay. They died when I was 9. I don't remember them much. I went to school in Seattle, living with my Aunt. She died last year, and I've been on my own ever since. Any more questions?"

Aaron stared into his gray-blue eyes, not with disbelief, but with sadness. He knew that it was made up. "It's okay," he tried comforting Zack. "My mom left me, too."

Zack's face softened at the boy's innocence. In his own mind, he questioned it himself. The story had just come to him, on the spot, the first time the information had been required of him. Seattle had stuck in his mind, as did the age of his parents' death. He couldn't help but question it himself. _Was I created?_

The images of his fingers clenched around a dead man's throat, the beam sticking out of his arm, the shiny metal where bone should be, flashed through his mind, with the name blaring into his mind, as if taunting him to remember, but he couldn't for the life of him. Grey's Limited. What the hell did that mean?

Staring at the webpage, he had no idea what kind of company it was, what they made, and who their customers were.

"Look, they're from Seattle, just like your Aunt! Did you forget?" Aaron asked, pointing to the location on the screen. It read plainly, _Headquarters, Seattle_.

Zack felt a moment of shock, staring at the name of the city. He never paid attention when the city had come randomly to his mind before. But looking at it now, he couldn't deny, it wasn't random. There was something about it. He felt drawn to the place, though he couldn't recall ever being there. Was it as the boy said, was this the place he was created?

Zack took notice of a librarian eyeing him. He'd seen suspicion enough to sense it almost before it came. She was definitely noticing him for all the wrong reasons. A worry flashed across his mind. What if the story of what happened in Arkansas was spreading? Zack knew there were witnesses. He realized his mistakes as he was making them. He should have gotten rid of the witnesses, gotten rid of the evidence. The soldier in him was disappointed at his failure in that situation. _Supersoldier_. He recalled Aaron's guess at what exactly he was, but didn't allow his thoughts to distract him any further. He had to get out of there before giving her time to let her suspicions get to her. If he stayed longer, she might call the police.

"Aaron, let's go, I've got what I came for." Zack motioned for the boy to move immediately.

--------

Alec stared at the soup in front of him that was now cold, tapping at it with his spoon, while avoiding Max's gaze.

Max stared at him, trying to contain herself, still feeling completely out of character and wanting to run away from all men for the next 48 hours. Why wasn't he speaking? It wasn't like Alec at all, and the longer he just sat there, the longer her view was of him, and the more focus she paid to his lips, wanting them to open as he spoke. She soon found those wants turning into something else. As she realized this, she broke the silence, if only to distract her attention from his lips. "I thought you were hungry!" She said it with force, coming across as annoyed, when really it was the struggle of herself, trying to keep her desires at bay before she did something else completely stupid that she would regret.

Alec sighed, dropping the spoon. "I _was_. Something made me lose my appetite." He pictured how he'd found her, completely going at it with some random townie. Alec couldn't help but be upset. He had rushed to the diner, only to find that she wasn't there, and of course, he had immediately become worried about her. He had come to the bar thinking she was in trouble, only to discover she wasn't even working on the mission, the whole reason they were there. She was busy getting to know the locals far more than necessary.

Alec didn't want to admit to her the other reason why he was upset. How could he explain himself? It wasn't as if he had some claim to her, as if she wasn't free to do whatever she wanted. He'd just never seen her like that before. He was completely shocked to have seen that side of Max. It wasn't even like he was shown a new side to her, it was thrust in his face, along with a feeling he never expected. Jealousy wasn't something he wanted to admit to Max. It would mean that he felt something for her, something he didn't want to claim to her or himself.

Max cringed at his words. Why couldn't he just insult her, tease her, so that she could be angry with him? Instead, she was left to feel guilt. She tried to get to the point, as she found her own appetite fading quickly as her disgust in herself grew. "What did you find out?"

Alec took the bait gratefully. He was glad she was avoiding the subject. He didn't really want to think about it, either. He changed face instantly, as only a Manticore soldier could, getting back to his charming and witty self. "There was some sort of accident recently. Someone died, I guess. Manticore was here, so I'm guessing that either Zack killed someone, or someone found out about him, and Manticore got rid of the exposure."

Max took in the information, worried.

"So, what did you find out? You know, in between sucking up to the townsfolk… or should I say sucking face? Geez, I know I told you to be nice, but you really took that to heart, didn't you!" He couldn't help saying.

Max glared, taking out the frustration with herself at him. She realized she hadn't found out anything. She'd been too busy fighting her hormones. "Shut up!" was the only immature reply she could come up with at the moment.

Alec shrugged. He had to stop this judgment. He knew he was only reacting out of jealousy, but he still couldn't admit it. "Sorry," he apologized, trying to explain himself, "I just don't know how Logan would take that."

"Leave Logan out of this!" she demanded, a fire showing in her eyes. "He's not even here, we're talking about Zack! And since when did you care about that relationship anyway? Was it after you watched me almost kill the man after infecting me?"

Alec smirked at her, enjoying that the tables were turned. He could always count on her reactions to avoid his own self scrutiny. "What can I say, Maxie! I'm just surprised. How is a guy supposed to know how to turn you on with the signs your giving? Do you want the intellectual, devoted, computer hacker set to save the world, or is all you're looking for a little southern charm, please and thank you ma'ams."

"Right now, I think I'm looking to kick your ass!" She snapped, trying not to consider his words. She enjoyed hearing him say 'turn you on' far more than she wanted to let on in her current state.

"My ass would appreciate more than your foot, Maxie!"

_Not now!_, she thought to herself in frustration, knowing that Alec knew just what to say to get her worked up. She also knew that even under normal circumstances, she couldn't seem to ignore his comments without answering. "Well, maybe I'll just have to give you more than my foot," she said, meaning to insult him, but instead coming onto him, speaking with desire in her voice as well as her eyes.

Alec wasn't expecting that reaction. She was supposed to slap him, not reciprocate. Maybe he wasn't toying with her enough. Either way, he was going to enjoy this. After being tortured with the sight from earlier, he felt he deserved a moment of fun just toying with Max. "So what will you give me, then?" He asked, allowing her to make the next move.

She bit back her answer. What she wanted to give him at the moment was something she couldn't bare to say out loud. She turned away suddenly, feeling her own temperature rise the longer this went on.

"What did you say you found out?" She asked out of the blue.

Alec couldn't believe she hadn't just punched him. This was definitely not like her. He found himself wanting to seriously ask her about her behavior from earlier, this time not because he wanted an explanation, but because he was worried about her. She was definitely not acting herself, which led him to believe there was something wrong.

He held back the desire to care for her, though. She could take care of herself, anyway, and besides, he had held his own as long as he could remember, why start adding the responsibility of others now. "There was some construction _accident_. I'm not so sure it was an accident, though."

Max's eyes lit with recognition. "_Construction_?" She asked, remembering something she had heard earlier. "Joey mentioned something about that! I bet he knows what happened!"

"Joey?" Alec asked immediately, before realizing. _Of course_. It was the guy that had bolted from the bar earlier.

Max pulled out the napkin that had his number written on it. "I guess I _will_ give him a call later!" she said with a smile, not feeling so worthless anymore about her contribution for the day.

Alec laughed at the crumpled piece of napkin that emerged from her pocket. _Classy_, he thought.

"What?" Max asked without much reserve of her annoyance.

He shrugged. "Well, I guess it's better than writing on your hand."

Max raised her eyebrow at him, "Like you haven't scrawled your number on some poor girl's drink napkin. Or worse. You've probably written on more than a hand."

Alec smirked at her, "Now, Maxie. I am more of a gentleman than you'd like to think. I put my number in their phones. Now for _you_, I might write on more than a hand, but I save that just for you, Maxie!"

Max shoved away his comments, not allowing herself to get sucked into that again. She stood up to physically walk away from the tempting situation. "Come on, let's go, I've got to call this number. If anyone knows something about that construction accident, it's him."

* * *

**a/n**: thanks for reading, and for reviews! 


	15. Phone Calls

**a/n**: Thanks so much for reading this and also for the reviews!

and thanks so much for adding this to the C2: **I luv Dark Angel**! And in appreciation, I've got here a chapter of plenty of Max/Alec goodness! while still continuing the storyline, of course.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Phone Calls

"Hey, Joey?" Max spoke into her cell phone. She threw Alec a glare as his snickering was distracting her from making the call.

"It's Madison!" she greeted with a smile, trying to sound enthusiastic in spite of how humiliating this whole situation was. Like she actually was interested in the guy beyond a moment of weakness that wasn't entirely her choice, at least it wouldn't have been under normal circumstances. And of course Alec was just loving this.

He laughed out loud at the name she could curse for giving herself to Joey as if it was hers.

She placed her hand over the speaking end, doing more than glaring at him. She reached to slap him, but narrowly missed as he dodged it, still laughing. "Will you shut up?!" she breathed, wanting to yell but still trying to keep Joey from hearing.

"Oh, no," she said into the phone, "Sorry, I was talking to my-"

"Fiancé!" Alec spoke louder than necessary, hoping to complicate her phone call even more. He enjoyed seeing Max on her toes. It was so easy to agitate her.

Max reached to slap him again, and this time he didn't dodge in time.

"Ow!" he faked, even though he clearly was in no pain. He seemed to be experiencing nothing more than amusement at the moment.

"Sorry, I'm in the middle of a crowded place here. I really want to talk to you in person, though…..No, I'm not upset right now," She said, giving Alec a piercing look as if she wanted to kill him. "Sure, that sounds good. I'll be there in an hour."

She hung up and as soon as she'd pocketed the phone, she slapped Alec upside the head. "Idiot! What the hell was that all about, fiancé! Do you _want_ to find out anything here or just screw around!"

"Ouch, Maxie. I'm not so sure this abusive relationship is so good for my health," he joked.

The reply only helped to increase her annoyance with him. "Can't I count on you for anything? I mean, a 10 second phone call, and you couldn't just shut up!"

"Oh, calm down, Madison," he teased her, continuing with a fake southern accent, "I'm sure that ol' Joey din't know anything." He paused before adding with his sarcasm, but a little seriousness in his voice, "Well, who would after _that _kiss. Say now, how come you've never been that way with me?"

Max shoved his head away, her face still showing anger at his whole demeanor. "Sorry, Pretty Boy. As gorgeous as Manticore designed you, there's something about you that just ruins it."

Alec smiled, "So you _are_ attracted to me! Well, then, let's go, I'm ready for my kiss." He held his lips into a pouty form.

Unfortunately for Max, she really did want to respond. She was still feeling on edge thanks to her condition. Staring at his lips looking fuller than she'd ever seen, she only found her anger growing. That she was attracted to _Alec_ made her want to slap him even more.

"Oh, that's right!" she replied, "It's because you're a cocky, self-serving smart-ass! I guess that's what kills it for me!"

Alec shrugged, "What, how could I _not_ laugh. Excuse me for being _bored_, Max. Listening to you babble with Mr. Southern Charm isn't exactly the highlight of my day. Give me a break." He paused, "And anyway, you had to think it was at least a little funny, didn't you, _Madison!_"

Max glared at him, "Shut up!"

"Now that's no way to treat your fiancé!"

"And there you go again with that! What the hell is that? I guess I missed the proposal!"

"Well, that's my cover, Max. I guess in how _amazing _you did with yours, you know, being more friendly than the mission called for with the townsfolk, you forgot I had to make one up for myself. See, unlike you, I didn't run into a hot Southerner of the opposite sex. I think Grandma at the supermarket would have slapped me if I stuck my tongue down her throat."

Max reached to slap him, but Alec grabbed her arm before it touched him. "You ass!" she said, "You have no idea!"

"About what, wifey?" He asked.

Max couldn't tell him. She did not want to explain her actions to him. And she didn't like how warm her body felt when he'd touched her arm. Sometimes she hated being transgenic.

Instead of coming clean, she shoved his comments away, or at least tried to. "Quit referring to me as your wife!" she demanded.

"Well, now maybe if you starting acting like a good wife, I wouldn't have to remind you!" Alec commented.

"Shut up!" Max demanded.

"Now that's the third time you've said that to me. Do you have nothing better to say to me? I mean, if you were able to articulate into words a plausible and logical reason for _why_ I should cease talking, I might actually consider it."

"What I am picturing about what I would like to do to you right now," She answered, "Is not something I can articulate into words! But let me give you a clue- it involves your face becoming very familiar with the pavement!"

Before he could respond this time, she spat out an order, "Look, we need to stick to the mission. We have less than an hour to meet with Joey, and by the looks of things, we're gonna need a place to stay. So why don't _you_ see if you can find a hotel or something."

"And what exactly are _you_ going to do while I continue to bust my ass for you? Why can't you look for a hotel, while _I _go to the bar and find someone to make out with," he suggested.

She glared at him, "_I'm _going to call Logan, if you don't mind. He hasn't heard from me in a while, and I never told him I was leaving Seattle."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Oh, geez."

"What?" she demanded, still worked up.

"Oh, no, go right ahead! We wouldn't want to breath, eat, or shit without telling Logan about it!"

"He has a right to know what's going on, he's working to find out about Zack himself," she defended the man.

"Yea, okay, Max." Alec turned to walk away and begin looking for a place to stay. "Be sure you tell him how well you got to know the townies here, Maxie, especially Joey!" he called over his shoulder.

She lifted her fist up out of instinct by now, reacting immediately to Alec, only to realize that he wasn't standing within arm's reach anymore for her to punch. She just shook her fist defeatedly into the air, trying to settle with just the image of Alec getting his head bashed in, although it wasn't doing much to calm her down.

Once he was gone, she sighed to try and let out her frustration before dialing Logan.

"Max!" Logan greeted before Max even had a chance to say hello. He sounded almost panicked. "Where have you been? I tried paging you, I stopped by Joshua's. He didn't know where you were. Neither did Cindy, what's going on? Are you in danger?"

Max almost wanted to laugh at his worried assumptions. _Damn, calm down before you have a heart attack!_ She thought, a bit annoyed that he apparently was freaking out just because she hadn't contacted him in a few days.

"Hello to you, too," she replied, sounding almost bitter.

"Max," Logan repeated, trying to sound a bit less frantic, "What's going on?"

"Well, I decided to turn myself back into Manticore. They locked me in a cell, and wouldn't you know it, I finally got to make my phone call. Write me, will ya?" She replied sarcastically.

"Max," Logan again said, sounding strained at how carefree she was treating the situation. "I haven't heard from you. No one knows where you are."

"Well what were you so eager to tell me?" she asked.

"I have a piece for Eyes Only." He paused, "I…don't have the resources right now to act on it."

Max rolled her eyes, "So you wanted my help on an Eyes mission."

"It's not like that. I'm worried about you. When I found out no one had heard from you…" he trailed.

"No worries. I didn't die. I'm just looking for the guy that did that for me," she spoke into the phone.

"You're following a lead on Zack?" Logan concluded.

"Nice deduction," Max commented, sounding a bit condescending. "Yea, I'm in Arkansas at the moment following a lead. Have you found one yet?"

"No," Logan answered, "But if you have a definite location, I'm sure I can look it up and find something."

"Good," Max accepted, "Try looking up something in construction."

After an awkward pause, Logan spoke again. "So, you think you'll be preoccupied there for a while?"

"I really don't know how long I'll be _preoccupied_ with trying to find my family," she retorted. "So whatever Eyes mission you've got on hold, don't bother waiting up for me."

"Ouch," was the only response Logan could make, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Why don't you try Asha?" Max suggested. "Look, I've got to go. I have to finish this stuff. Later."

She waited for him to say goodbye before hanging up.

Thinking of the conversation, she realized she'd been pretty short and cold with him. _Damn Alec_! She thought. Leave it to him to get her in fight mode just before calling Logan. Of course, there was also how agitated she was feeling thanks to her hormonal overdrive. Nothing like wanting to kiss Alec to get her completely on edge thanks to her freakish DNA.

Max was surprised to hear her phone ringing, before she saw who it was. _Alec_. _Ugh._ She didn't want to answer it, but she did anyway.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Aww, Maxie, now that is no way to greet me!"

"Spit it out, Alec," she demanded, "I don't have the patience for this right now."

"Do you ever?" He asked.

"Alec!" She demanded.

"Fine, fine! Don't get your feathers all ruffled a bit. I wouldn't want to cause that gorgeous smile of yours to be all twisted in a frown. You're not that attractive when you do that, you know, Maxie?"

"Even if I gave a shit about how attractive I am to you, what you should be asking yourself is, If you are so concerned with my smile, why don't you stop acting like an asshole around me. Maybe then I would smile more."

"But it's so much more fun this way!" he replied.

"I'm hanging up," she answered.

"Wait!" he said, "Hear me out."

"5 seconds."

"Okay, so I found this-"

"5"

"-Place. It looks decent enough, except-"

"4"

"-Hey, will you cut that out?"

"3"

"Max! Okay, Okay-"

"2"

"It only has one bed!" he finished in a rush.

"What?!" she replied.

"One," he corrected, "That would be the next number in that sequence."

"I _know_ that One comes after Two, idiot!"

"…Aaactually, One comes _before _Two, but in your sequence-"

"Shut up!" she said.

"Four."

"I thought you said One!"

"No, that makes four times you've said shut up to me today."

"Well, damn, you'd think you would get a clue by now, then wouldn't you!"

"Now, Maxie, I already told you, if you give me a good enough reason-"

"How 'bout you're annoying the living shit out of me!"

"Now would you quit interrupting me, Maxie? It's really distracting, you know. I've got this great conversation on the tip of my tongue, when you go and-"

"Fine, one bed, whatever," Max interrupted.

"Aww, now there you go again! You did that on purpose!"

Max smiled in spite of how upsetting he was. Good thing she was on the phone so he wouldn't see. "I see no problem with that situation."

She could almost hear Alec's grin. He was probably beaming. "Maxie! Now that really warms my heart! You're wanting to consummate our marriage, I see. You know you're right, I really feel bad that I never proposed to you, so here it is. Maxie,-"

"You can have the floor," She decided.

"Max!" he said, sounding shocked.

"Bye now!" she answered, glad she'd finally caught him without an immediate response.

Max hung the phone up with a satisfied grin at the way that conversation had ended.

* * *

a/n: Thanks again for reading! And you know I love feedback! 


End file.
